Goblin
Goblins are unintelligent, aggressive creatures that need to be led by a stronger entity in order to be organized. They are often the underlings of Ogres, and will do anything for their masters. The band together into rough tribes and survive by hunting and raiding. A single Goblin is but a nuisance, but in large numbers, they are very dangerous. They travel in groups, and make their homes in caves and other damp and dark areas. Their homes are commonly found in the Wastelands. Goblins mark their territory by urinating. Goblins' actions can run from distasteful to utterly depraved. Physical description Goblins are toad-like in appearance, and are covered in warts and welts. They have large bat-like noses and ears, which allow for excellent senses of smell and hearing. They also have large mouths, enabling them to swallow food whole. Goblins' eyes are clouded over as if they cataracts, but they have excellent sight, especially in the dark. Their eyes move independently of each other, and most species of Goblins have small heat-registering secondary eyes. Goblins are born without teeth, and therefore must find substitutes. They will take the teeth of children or mammals, or fashion their own out of sharp objects such as glass, rock or bone. They will kill and eat small mammals, and have a certain taste for domesticated pets. They also have a natural effect of illusion magic, as their presences will often cause those who sleep nearby to have nightmares. Red Caps are a certain type of Goblin that haunt battlefields. They soak their crimson hats in the blood of the fallen and of their own victims. Other Goblins have bioluminescent patches on their faces to lure Pixies to them, which is a delicacy among the Goblin race. Some even have Pixie-shaped growths on their foreheads to lure the Small People to their deaths. Some Goblins also have the ability to turn invisible or change their color pattern. Characteristics Goblins are aggressive. They believe that other races are inferior to them, and that bullying and slavery is the natural order. They will cooperate with other species but are not dependable; as slaves, they will rebel against all but the most powerful masters; as allies they are quick to take offense and break argeements. Goblins do not worship the Goddess as most Carthians do, instead worshipping many deities. Their chief deity usually takes the form of an Ogre-like creature with only one eye. Their religion is extremely hateful toward other species, and urges violence and warfare. The average Goblin lifespan is ninety years. They have a gestation period of eight months, and will usually birth two to three young at a time. Infant mortality is high. Though they are carnivores, they prefer game meats to humanoids. Combat Goblins are not particularly accurate warriors, and they use crudely-made weapons. They employ sniping and amush tactics in the wild. They do not obey the "rules of war" and abuse Human rules of engagement and chivalry to their best advantage. They have a historic enmity against Elves and Dwarves as well as Humans, and several tribes have been known to kill them on sight.Category:Creatures